inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider
About it Spiders are air-breathing arthropods that have eight legs and chelicerae with fangs that inject venom. They are the largest order of arachnids and rank seventh in total species diversity among all other orders of organisms. Spiders are found worldwide on every continent except for Antarctica, and have become established in nearly every habitat with the exceptions of air and sea colonization. Anatomically, spiders differ from other arthropods in that the usual body segments are fused into two tagmata, the cephalothorax andabdomen, and joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel. Unlike insects, spiders do not have antennae. In the game In Island of Death,there were mainly 3 spiders in the game. Two of them came down their webs when Cody crossed the line, but were then sprayed by bug spray and fell down dead. The third one waited till Cody was stuck on the web and the spider came down, but also he fell down and was dead. When they were sprayed by bug spray their purple color and blue fangs became green and their legs were down. When the spiders fell down on the ground, and in their eyes were white crosses and their legs were in a shape of a dead bug. ---- In Crazy Zoo, it was seen next to the tree, hanging down it's web. When Cody poured the spider with water, it started to climb up. ---- In Courage's game, the spider was waiting on the spider web, when it was sprayed with insecticide, it ran from it and went into the large hole on the other side of the wall. ---- In Crazy Haunted House, there were three large spiders hanging down the ceeling with their web, wanting to catch Chavo. ---- In German's game, there were two spiders who wanted to attack German, but failed. German puts a trampoline on the left side, and poured a bucket of glue on the right side (there were two X's on each side). When German grabs the candle, he also opens an umbrella and had it above his head, while one spider was coming down from the cealing, bumps in the umbrella and rolls on the ground, which was filled with glue, so that he couldn't move. The second spider went to the side, where was the trampoline and bumps, making him fly over German and lands next to his spider budy. German quickly whistles with the use of the whistle, as a bowling ball made the second spider unconscious. The spider, that was stuck in the glue, wanted to go after German, but then realizing, that he will not go anywhere. The second spider was hit on the head by a bowling ball, and lays there with X's as eyes and his tounge out. The bowling ball then rolled to the first spider, as it, the two spiders and the glue disappeared. ---- In Justin's game, it was seen prepared to have a meal out of Justin, but gets foiled, when it walked on glue and was stuck. Appearence * Cody and the Island of Death * Cody Jones Crazy Zoo * Courage saw game * Crazy Haunted House * German Saw Game * Justin Bieber saw game Trivia *Cody used the bug spray and a T shaped pipe to spray the two spiders on each side. *When Cody wanted to get the mask, he sprayed an engle of the palm-tree and when he was stucked on the web the third spider came down and was dead when he came in to the cloud of spray. *The spiders in the games were purple, hairy, had three yellow spots on their back, 6 brown legs, 2 red eyes and blue fangs. ---- *In Crazy Zoo, the spider was pink and fluffy, with red eyes and 6 yellow feet. *The spider didn't like to get wet. ---- *In Courage's game, the spider was large, blue and had a red head and a red freckle on the bottom. *When the spider was sprayed it quickly realizes and went into the hole, where only it's yellow eyes could be seen in the darkness. ---- *In Crazy Haunted House, the spiders were the same; big white eyes, yellow face, orange-red body, 8 brown legs and a black thin spider web. *Chavo had to go over the wooden bridge from one corner to another, without being caught by any of the spiders. *The player had to be carefull, because the spiders were going up and down at their speed. ---- *In German's game, they were medium large, blue as their necks were red and they had white eyes with black pimples. *The trampoline and the red X's were still there, after the spiders disappear. ---- *In Justin's game, the spider was grey with dark red dots on it's back. *In the same room, there were: a boxing shoe, a hook and rope. Cody and the Island of Death (3).jpg|Cody and the Island of Death Crazy Haunted House (12).jpg|Crazy Haunted House Crazy Haunted House (18).jpg Crazy Haunted House (13).jpg German Saw Game (31).jpg|German Saw Game German Saw Game (44).jpg Justin Bieber Saw Game (10).jpg|Justin Bieber Saw Game Justin Bieber Saw Game (1).gif Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:One Time Characters Category:Cody Jones characters Category:Non-Playable Category:Real Life animals Category:Villains Category:None related characters Category:German characters Category:Bieber's characters